Vicky Loses Her Icky
|director=Sarah Frost |writer=Andrew Nicholls Darrell Vickers |storyboard=Shawn Murray Heather Martinez |art direction=George Goodchild |music direction=Guy Moon |season=4 |airdate=(Australia) September 5, 2003 (US) February 20, 2004 (produced in 2003) |headgag=Sanderson |previous=Mr. Right! |next=Pixies Inc. |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-5/id542702247 |dvd= Season 4 |caption = The Replacement Vicarious Vicky}} Vicky Loses Her Icky is the 10th episode of Season 4. Plot Timmy wishes for Vicky to become nice. She magically becomes nice and even treats Timmy nicely. The evil that was in her leaves in the form of a bug that searches for a new person. The bug takes control of Dad and later Principal Waxelplax. The evil bug wants control of the most powerful weapons, that are controlled by the President. The lives of millions could be in danger. Can Timmy stop it? Synopsis Timmy stays with Vicky while his parents go to the restaurant. When Vicky enters, Timmy tries to escape by hiding "deep down inside his pants," but she pulls him out with a painful "wedgie" like bullies do. So Timmy wishes for Vicky to become nice. She magically becomes nice and even treats Timmy nicely. The evil that was in her leaves in the form of a bug that searches for a new person. He is happy that she is nice now. he does not care that the bug will go to another person... as long as they are not somebody who affects him. Problems begin when the bug takes control of Timmy's dad. He starts acting evil while at the "Cake and Bacon". Meanwhile, Principal Waxelplax enters the restaurant. The bug wants to control a more influential person and moves from dad to the school principal. Timmy goes there to try catching the bug, but could not catch it. To make matters worse the president is visiting Dimmsdale that day. The evil bug wants control of the most powerful weapons, that are controlled by the President. The lives of millions could be in danger. Timmy "secretly" flies out of school to the grassy park where the president will speak. Timmy wishes for a device to help him find the evil bug. He tries to catch it before it makes the President evil. Timmy searches for the bug, and chases it with the device. Just in time, Vicky jumps, soaring over the grass and onto the bug. This causes her evil to return to her instead of going to the president who holds the control for powerful weapons. Now that Vicky is "herself" again Timmy calls security and they tie her and take her away. The president is not aware that he was saved from the bug, which would have controlled him. Instead he is angry about the disturbance and changes the sign of Dimmsdale to show his opinion that it is the meanest place on Earth. Additional Information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Grey DeLisle as Vicky / Principal Waxelplax *Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker / Mayor of Dimmsdale / Advisor *Jim Ward as President / Agent *Robyn Kirmsse and Steve Lively as Singers Songs *She's Nice External links *Vicky Loses Her Icky clip at Nick.com *Vicky Loses Her Icky transcript at Scribd *Vicky loses Her Icky full episode at Nick.com * * de:Vicky ist nicht mehr zickig Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes that focus on Vickey. Category:Article stubs Category:Vicky Episodes